Clone Wars Episode Spoof
by Yaya The Elf
Summary: Come on, people. We've all talked over episodes, voicing the characters to make them say silly things. Well, here's a one-shot exactly like that, parodying the episode "Overlords". (changed to one-shot, no longer updating)


_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Star Wars: The Clone Wars or any of it's original characters.  
_

_A/N: Sorry it's been taking me so long to update my other two stories, The Hunger Battles and Thirteen. I've had the worst writers block... and this is a story idea that's been nagging me, so I figured I should at least write SOMETHING.  
_

_Hope you enjoy!  
_

* * *

Chapter One:

Overlords Part 1

"Hey, Rex, Rex?" a holographic image of General Anakin Skywalker appeared in from of Clone Captain Rex. "Rex, do you read me? Where are you?"

"Sir, we're at the rendezvous point," Rex says. "There's no sign of you on our scanners."

"Aw, what?" Anakin remarks. "That can't be right."

Back on his own ship, Anakin faces his former master, Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Our scanners must be screwed," Anakin tells him. "We are at the exact place where we had to meet… but there's nothing here! And Rex is at the exact same coordinates… and he's not here!"

"This is pretty weird…" Obi-Wan agrees, nodding his head.

"I am un able to find you," the holographic image of Rex says, flicker. "Where the hell are you?"

"Something's blocking the signal," Anakin's padawan, Ahsoka, states.

Suddenly, all power on the ship turns off and shuts down, including the lights, making everything as dark as night… or something like that.

"Damn it!" Anakin swears.

"Not good," Obi-Wan rolls his eyes.

"You think?" Ahsoka asks sarcastically. She then looks back at the charts. "Great. Everything's dead. Including life support."

"Okay," Anakin remarks. "This is REALLY weird. Are we being punked?"

Then, right after he says that, the lights and power flicker back on.

"I guess not," Obi-Wan says. "That's good. Nothing to worry about."

"THEN WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Ahsoka shouts, pointing out at the sky. There, Anakin and Obi-Wan's eyes meet a strange, glowing diamond, floating around… which is to be expected, since it's in space and all. The power starts to flicker on and off, while the ship starts to be pulled towards the diamond, very aggressively.

"Oh, god!" Ahsoka yells.

"WE'RE BEING PUNKED!" Anakin shouts. "WE'RE BEING PUNKED!"

"Calm down!" Obi-Wan yells.

"Calm down?!" Ahsoka repeats. "Calm down?! WE'RE BEING PULLED TOWARDS A DANGEROUS LOOKING EVIL DIAMOND OF DEATH! HOW CAN WE CALM DOWN?!"

"I don't know!" Obi-Wan snaps. "It just seems like it's the thing to say!"

"I HATE BEING PUNKED!" Anakin groans.

As the group is pulled in closer and closer, a blinding white light starts to stream everywhere.

"MY EYES!" Anakin yells.

"BRACE YOURSELVES!" Obi-Wan shouts.

And as the blinding white light takes over, the group shouts a final "HOLY SHIT!" before blacking out… or whiting out.

After what seems like only moments (to the audience… at least), Anakin's eyes flutter open, and he lifts his head off the control panel.

"Uuughh," he groans. "That. Sucked." He looks outside, finding that the ship landed on some sort of strange planet. Beautiful, he's guesses, to a point. White, fluffy clouds, a beautiful sun… flying boulders? Meh. He's seen weirder stuff of Tattooine.

"Where are we?" he asks himself.

Obi-Wan lifts his head up. "No idea," he says, rubbing his eyes. "Did you land the ship?"

"No…" Anakin says. "Ahsoka?"

"Don't look at me," Ahsoka says, stretching her arms.

"This is weird," Obi-Wan says.

"Meh," Anakin shrugs. "This is all just to freak us out. In a few minutes or so someone will jump out and scream, 'YOU JUST GOT PUNKED!'"

"I guess," Obi-Wan shrugs. "Let's get it over with. Come on."

The three Jedi walk off the shuttle and outside, looking at the glorious and weird nature surrounding them.

"Wow," Ahsoka says. "Nice place."

"Weird rocks," Obi-Wan remarks, pointing at the flying boulders.

"Totally," Anakin agrees.

_"Are you the One?" _a voice whispers in Anakin's head. "Huh?" he wonders out loud.

_"Are you the One?" _it repeats.

"You guys," Anakin says, looking at his friends. "Do you hear that?"

"No," Obi-Wan shakes his head, as Ahsoka does so. Clearly, you can see that the padawan and the master could care less about Anakin's sanity. Actually… that explains a lot. Certainly clears up most of Revenge of the Sith.

_"Are you the One?" _it says again. This time, Anakin turns around the face the voice, and finds a beautiful, glowing woman with long, flowing green hair. She stands with courage and pride, as if she were a queen.

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka see the woman as well. "Well, hel-lo," Obi-Wan says, checking the fine lady out.

_Definitely my type! _Obi-Wan thinks to himself.

"Who are you?" Anakin asks.

"I am Daughter," she says proudly.

The three Jedi look at her, like, huh?

"Are you the One?" she asks.

"Uhh…" Anakin says, confused (which is actually pretty easy to do). "The One… what?"

"I will take you to him," Daughter says.

"Him… who?" Ahsoka asks.

"Are we being punked?" Obi-Wan adds.

"Yes and no," Daughter says. "Only he can help you. There is little time. Come with me."

"And I thought Jar Jar was strange," Anakin murmurs. "How about this one?"

"We'll be fine," Obi-Wan says. "As long as we stay together."

The group sets off, following the Daughter throughout various mountain ranges and other landscapes that I'm too lazy to list. As they go through a jungle-ish mountain, the Jedi once again start to murmur to each other (don't they know it's not polite to talk behind people's backs?).

"Have you guys noticed," Obi-Wan whispers. "That the seasons seem to change at the time of day?"

"Yea," Anakin nods. "Weird."

"And there are no animals," Ahsoka adds.

"Can you sense it?" Obi-Wan asks.

"Yes," Anakin nods. "The Force is very strong here. Unlike anything else I've ever felt before."

"Are you guys talking about me?!" Daughter snaps, looking back at the group.

"Uh, no, ma'am," Ahsoka says. "Just admiring the beautiful planet."

"I think we should be cautious," Obi-Wan whispers.

"Agreed," Ahsoka nods. "But how can we be careful if we have no idea where we are going?"

"I'll ask," Anakin says. Then he walks up the Daughter, raising his voice. "Yo, bitch!" he says. "Where are you taking us?"

"The Father," she says. "Of course."

"Of course…" Ahsoka rolls her eyes.

"And, can you tell us, what exactly the hell are you?" Obi-Wan asks.

"We are the Ones," she says. "The power. We are the beginning, the middle, and the end."

"Glad she cleared that up for us…" Anakin mumbles.

As they continue walking, large, gigantic, and completely random rocks fall from the sky, rolling down the mountain, READY TO CRUSH THEM.

"Shit!" Obi-Wan yells.

As the rocks come closer, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan jump backwards, while Anakin and the Daughter, being closer to the evil rocks of doom, are forced to leap away from them and get away from Obi-Wan and Ahsoka.

"MOVE BITCH!" Anakin yells, pushing the Daughter away from the rocks, who seems to think they would slide over her, as she is just standing there. "GET OUT THE WAY!"

When the rocks finally land and their near death experience ends, Anakin tries to help up the Daughter, who merely slaps away his and stands up in disgust.

"It is forbidden for you to touch me!" she yells prissily.

"Sor-ree," Anakin says sarcastically. "I was just SAVING YOUR LIFE."

"That was my brother's work," Daughter says with horror, looking at the rocks. But she regains her composure and looks at Anakin with determination. "Wait for me. Do not leave this place." Then she turns around on her heal and walks off.

"Hey!" Anakin says as his comm. beeps.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan says through it. "Are you there? Are you alright?"

"Yea," Anakin says. "But are friend here has RUN OFF!" he yells this at the Daughter, who simply ignores him and keeps walking.

"Go back to the ship and send out another distress call," Anakin sighs. "I'll follow her and find out how to get off this rock."

"And if we're being punked?" Obi-Wan asks from the other side of the rocks.

"Then I'm not going to wait around to find out," Anakin says, like, duh.

"Anakin, stop," Obi-Wan says. "Wait for us to find a way around these rocks and meet you." No reply. "Anakin!" No reply. "UGH!" Obi-Wan groans. "What the hell is wrong with him?"

"Don't look at me!" Ahsoka says, holding up her hands. "_You're _the one who trained him."

Just as Obi-Wan is about to say some pretty nasty things to the young girl, the sky rumbles, signaling a fierce storm.

"Uh, oh," Ahsoka says. "Let's go find shelter."

"Right," Obi-Wan agrees, and the two are off, going through the mountain range again, back to the place they started. As the sky continues to darken, they find that their ship is gone and that all the plants are withering and dying.

"Great!" Ahsoka mumbles. "The ship's gone!"

"Yes," Obi-Wan says. "I can see that."

"Wait…" Ahsoka notices something. "What's this?" She walks over to where the ship last was, finding a small piece of paper in its place. Picking it up, she reads it out loud, "'You've just been punked'," she reads. "Aw, WHAT? COME ON!"

"Great!" Obi-Wan yells, throwing his hand up in the air.

"HA HA HA HA HA!" a mysterious voice laughs manically as the sky turns black. "I GOT YOU GOOD!"

The two Jedi spin around and ignite their lightsabers, watching a mysterious, pale man float down from the sky.

"That's not fair!" Ahsoka complains.

"Well, you deserved it," he says, his red eyes glowing. "You didn't do as you were asked."

"And what was that?" Obi-Wan asks.

"My sister," he says angrily. "Said to WAIT."

"Did she?" Obi-Wan says, tauntingly. "Well, we've been separated, so there is no way we would have known that."

"And we'd like our ship back," Ahsoka says. "If you don't mind."

"NOT YET!" the man says with unnecessary anger. He seems to calm slightly. "Is it true that he is the Chosen One?"

"What do you know of such things?" Obi-Wan asks, annoyed.

"What is about to happen," the man says. "Shall come, whether you like it or not." With a flick of his wrist, the mysterious man un-ignites the two Jedis lightsabers, leaving them speechless.

"You're a Sith…" Obi-Wan mumbles.

"A Sith?" the man laughs. "Yes… and no. The storms here are quite lethal. If you want to live, I suggest you seek shelter." He turns around, leaps into the air and turns into some sort of gigantic bird, flying away with a mighty, "CUH-CAW!"

"What the hell was that?" Ahsoka asks.

"No idea," Obi-Wan remarks. Lightning strikes, barely missing the two by inches. Both of the yelp and run away into a nearby, mysterious cave full of equally mysterious, glowing crystals. Meanwhile, Anakin Skywalker runs away from the lightning himself. Leaping away, he also finds a cave, one that faces a mysterious tower with a glowing diamond on top.

"Whoever I'm looking for," Anakin says to himself. "Is in that tower… I've got to stop talking to myself."

* * *

_Gasp, cliffhanger! WHAT WILL HAPPEN?!  
_

_Wait a minute... what am I talking about?! You've already seen this episode! Oh, well.  
_

_Luv Ya!  
_

_-Yaya The Elf  
_


End file.
